


the media commentary schedule

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Series: Four-Color Love (A Comic Book Romance) [7]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>afullmargin asked: Stuart watching one of Raj’s shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the media commentary schedule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afullmargin (anemptymargin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).



> _The Big Bang Theory_ characters do not belong to me and I am making no money off this work of fan fiction. Slight spoilers for the pilot episode of _New Girl_.

Raj comes home with the first season of  _New Girl_  clutched to his chest like a special treasure. Stuart eyes him as he fusses around taking the plastic wrap off and checking each disc for scratches.

“Am I supposed to be watching that with you?”

“I’ll let you choose between this and  _The Princess Bride_ ,” Raj says.

“It’s not fair. I don’t have to  _make_  you watch  _Doctor Who_.”

“You need to expand your viewing horizons. Sit down and I’ll make popcorn.”

“A pilot of a TV show needs popcorn now?”

“We might watch more than just the pilot.”

Stuart’s skeptical eyebrow raise betrays his feelings on the matter of sitcom marathons.

“I’ll make  _Cajun_  popcorn,” Raj cajoles.

Stuart sighs, moves from his computer desk to the couch, and sits. The corn rattles in the pan and the smell of popped kernels soon fills the room, along with the scent of the spices and butter that Raj adds to flavor the snack. He reads the back of the DVD case while he’s waiting. This might not be entirely bad; at the very least, Raj is fun to watch when he’s doing something he likes. He gets right into… well, whatever he’s doing, whether it’s watching television or studying the stars or mapping out Stuart’s body with his hands.

“Earth to Stuart…” Raj is waving the popcorn bowl under his nose. Stuart snaps back to reality and accepts a handful of kernels, pushing an inquisitive Cinnamon out of his lap as she tries to snarf a mouthful out of the bowl. Raj starts the episode and the two settle in to watch.

 

“Does she sing  _all_  the time?”

“Do not question singing Jess.”

 

“He cheated on her  _in their bedroom_? Who does that?”

“Stuart, shush.”

“I thought people cheated on their partners in seedy hotel rooms.”

“Dude, you’ll be sleeping in a seedy hotel room if you don’t shut up.” Raj unceremoniously shoves popcorn into Stuart’s mouth.

 

“She’s watched that movie  _how_  many times now?”

“Do not question movie-watching Jess.”

“Do  _you_  do that after breakups?”

“Keep talking and you’ll find out.”

 

“Wasn’t that guy in  _Community_?”

“Your ability to focus on the most relevant parts of new media experiences impresses me.”

“Really?”

“Did you not hear the sarcasm in my voice?”

“That was sarcasm?”

“Stuart…”

“Yes, Raj?”

“…douchebag jar.”

 

“Now they’re  _all_  singing?”

“ _Quiet_!”

 

“So which of these guys does she end up sleeping with?”

“That would be spoilers.”

“I bet it’s Nick.”

“Will you  _stop it_?”

 

At the end of the episode, the popcorn is gone (even the unpopped kernels, thanks to a certain Yorkie), Stuart’s run out of ways to be annoying, and Raj gives him a hesitant look before reaching for the remote. Stuart just nods at him. The smile on Raj’s face is worth watching at least one more episode.


End file.
